


Delivery Not Available

by dorlgirl



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorlgirl/pseuds/dorlgirl
Summary: UPS driver Eli Vanto has just started a new route and his day gets a lot better upon meeting an executive with an interesting name.





	Delivery Not Available

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonietuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonietuna/gifts).



> We're blaming this on loonietuna. She's spent the past few weeks listening to me flail about Eli and Thrawn and finally told me to write 1k about their first meeting in a human!AU I've been thinking about because it may convince her to join the fandom. Here's hoping my crappy writing works some magic.

“I got a delivery for...Thraine Maithrah?” Eli looked dubiously at the label and shrugged, giving the pinch-faced receptionist his best ‘aw shucks’ smile. “You got someone here by that name?”

“ _Mis-ter Myth-ruu_ ,” she emphasized slowly, “is our Chief Operations Officer, and a founding member of this company.” Ms. Snooty was all clipped consonants and sniffy disdain. “You may leave that here.” She turned away, the unspoken dismissal clear.

Well now. Eli knew her type. Hell, he had to deal with her type all the time, but today? He just wasn’t in the mood for it. Today was his first day on this route and he needed to set some ground rules. He may be “just the UPS guy”, but that didn’t mean people had the right to treat him like dirt. His ‘aw shucks’ grin slid into what his ma called a ‘toe scuffing snakebite’.

“Sorry, ma’am, instructions say I need an adult signature.” His smile sharpened a fraction. “And you sure don’t seem a day over eighteen.” She wanted to be cranky and childish, Eli was more than happy to play along. Judging by that pleased smile, it went right over her head, too. Folks like her were so far up their own asses, they thought everyone was smitten with them.

A soft, strangled noise somewhere behind him startled Eli for a moment and he looked over his shoulder to find a man staring at him. 

_And oh, what a man._

Tall, taller certainly that Eli’s own modest 5'8", slim but definitely packing some muscle under that crisp white button down and those sinfully fitted trousers. Slicked back hair so black it almost looked blue under the godawful fluorescent lights. Lightly tanned skin, a strong, cleanly shaved jaw under cheekbones Eli could cut himself on (and sweet mercy did he want to test that theory), straight nose, and high, arching brows framed eyes that reminded Eli of Georgia clay.

Okay, maybe not the most romantic of descriptions, but with his brain short circuiting, he couldn’t exactly scrounge up any other analogies for that shade of brown-that-was-pretty-much-red.

Eli blinked, stumbling to recenter himself before he fell trying to twist his body around to study more of this magnificent specimen before...well, behind him.

What really sealed his fate though, was the faint smile flirting across those lips. Eli swallowed. Hard. _Don’t look at his lips. Don’t think about them either._

“Ms. Pryce is indeed young at heart,” Cheekbones said in a voice that was every single one of Eli’s fantasies come to life. It flowed over Eli, smooth and low, with a slight accent caressing the vowels. Eli felt his knees wobble.

_Lord, take me now, my body and spirit are ready._ Eli wasn’t sure if he was talking to God or to the god talking to him right now. _All that with a shot of dry humor, what did I do to deserve this today._ Eli also wasn’t sure if it was a good kind of deserve or a you’re-in-for-it-now kind of deserve. But did the details even matter when it came wrapped up in that package?

_Do NOT think about his package, these shorts are not that forgiving._

While Eli had his internal crisis, Tall, Tan, and Tasty closed the space between them. Eli felt his head tip back, knowing he was staring but unable scrape together the will to look away.

Or figure out how to string the right words together to form an office appropriate reply. Luckily, he was spared the effort.

“I believe that is for me,” Slim and Sexy murmured, looking at the box in Eli’s arms.

“Uh…” Eli snapped his gaze down, remembering the actually kinda heavy box in his arms. He looked back up, brow crinkled. “Thraine?”

A patient smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Thrawn.”

Eli winced and felt heat splash across his cheeks, thankful his darker complexion hid the light blush. “Sorry, sir.” The derisive snort from Ms. Sour Lemon made his ears burn. He took a fortifying breath and held the box out. “Where would you like it?” _Cause I’ll give it to you anywhere you want._

Thrawn reached out and gently took the box from Eli. “Here is good.” 

Eli almost tripped while standing still.

“I believe I heard you say you needed my signature?”

“Right. Yes. I do.” Eli fumbled at his belt for the trackpad, staring at it blankly for a moment. “Uh, sorry Thrawn, I just need to scan the barcode.” He leaned in slightly, trying to keep his eyes from fluttering at the subtle cologne Thrawn wore. _Do your damn job, Vanto._ He pulled back after the trackpad beeped accusingly at him and focused on remembering which buttons he had to press to finish up the delivery, then almost dropped the tiny plastic pen when Thrawn bent over to put the box down.

_Definitely a good kind of deserve. Holy Moses, how are his pants not splitting and how many squats does he have to do to keep in that kind shape._

Thrawn straightened and held his hand out for the trackpad and pen, eyes crinkled ever so slightly at the corners and Eli decided needed to know what the man sounded like when he laughed. He handed the pad over, trying to talk himself out of flirting with clients while he was on the clock, and nodded his thanks when Thrawn passed it back after scribbling his signature on the little screen.

“You have yourself a good day now, Thrawn,” Eli said, a slow smile forming as he gave Thrawn another once-over. “Don’t forget to lift with your knees. Sure you don’t want me to take that somewhere for you?” he offered, cheerfully ignoring regulations and half-hoping Thrawn would take him up on the offer.

“Thank you…” Thrawn trailed off, head cocked slightly to the side.

“Eli,” he responded, surprised and pleased at the courtesy.

“Thank you, Eli.” Thrawn kneeled on the floor, looking up at Eli through his eyelashes. “I’m quite happy to handle it.”

Eli felt something pop in his head and he nodded dumbly, watching as Thrawn stood up with the box and turned away, walking down the hall with quiet steps. _Sweet baby Jesus._ Eli stumbled out the door, ignoring the glare the Ruler of Reception threw his way. It wasn’t until he was outside he remembered his nametag was prominently displayed on his chest pocket. Thrawn must have seen it but still prompted Eli to introduce himself. 

He smiled, a bounce in his step as he walked quickly back to his truck. This new route might be the best thing to happen to him in a while. And maybe something even better was on the way.

Eli couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
